It may be difficult for a user to detect hidden objects, such as weapons or dangerous material, in inspection images, particularly when the images are corrupted by noise. This is particularly true when the inspection images are generated by an inspection system with small radiation (such as x-ray) doses, as the SNR (Signal-to-Noise Ratio) may be small.
Zooming in the corrupted images usually does not help the user in detecting the hidden objects, because the noise corrupting the images is also enlarged by the zooming. Aspects of the present invention address some of the above issues.